Story Smash Bros
by RemoteControl13
Summary: A story of random Smash Bros stuff.


-Dealing with Smash Closure-

Ness took out a board, and some stones. Along with some paint, and some index Cards, with a pen, he randomly did stuff.

"What are you doing, Ness?"

Ness looked up to see a curious Wii Fit Trainer.

"Oh... Well, I'm just working on the board game."

"... Ness, I can tell your pain."

Ness scratched his head. "What?"

"I can tell, you're disappointed Lucas can never come to the advanced training rooms now."

"..."

"Don't worry... You can still see him in the other stages..."

"..."

'Oh boy, I made things awkward, didn't I' thought Wii Fit Trainer.

"... So, this is the Smash Version of Truth or Dare. I'm trying to make a game for everyone."

"Ok," said WFT.

"I'm trying to... cure the fact... That I lost my best friend-!"

Ness breaks into tears. Wii Fit Trainer gets on her knees and pats his back. "It will be alright."

"I can never see him again! I mean, What happened with Marth and Sandwiches?!"

"Oh right. THAT."

-2 days before Smash Bros 3DS release-

"... Get in the kitchen and make me another sandwich!" exclaimed Marth.

"Marth... You got moved up to SSB4! You should embrace your new rank up!" said Roy.

"... But they don't give sandwiches in SSB4 Hall."

"Marth..."

"Ok, ok. I'll go."

Marth ran off... Then ran in the back door, stealing all the sandwiches and running off.

"-sobbing noises-"

"Don't worry, Ness... Marth just abuses his sandwich rights. They can't say that they don't allow you to see previous smashers."

"Really...?"

"Yeah... And besides Lucas can visit. So it's alright."

"Really...?"

"Yeah."

Ness wipes his eyes.

"But... What about the Ice Climbers- Popo and Nana?"

"Oh. Those two- those two actually ran off with Pokemon Trainer."

"..."

-Final Smash Snacks-

"Hey Kirby, can you cook all these?"

"Poyo..."

"... Oh, right. You're not Cook Kirby anymore."

Peach got a lot of turnips and wanted to cook them, but Kirby couldn't cook.

"Well, what's everyone going to have for dinner?" asked Peach.

"..."

Pac-Man walked in with a basket of Pac-Dots.

"These are Cheese Puff flavored Dots, guys! Want some?"

"... We're not..."

And Pac-Man spread one on the turnips, and shoved it in Peach's mouth.

"... Pac-Man, do you usually get these from the mansion?"

"Yeah..."

"CAN YOU BRING MORE?! ITS DELICIOUS!"

-Smash Addiction-

"Hi-Yah! Karate Slash! Kawaii DeSu!"

The Mii Fighter was owning everyone.

"Bazooka! Blast Off! Team Rocket! IPad Smash!"

The Mii Fighter keeps going.

-Later-

"Where are we going? IS IT DISNEYLAND?!" asked Mii Fighter.

"Uh... You have to go into this room..." said Captain Falcon.

-Room-

"... Mii Fighter, please listen to us... Please stop your awesomeness."

Mii Fighter scratched his head.

In the room, Luigi, DeDeDe, Wario, Link and Rosalina were there.

"Look... It's great that you're doing it in the fights..." started Link.

"But, this isn't you. Look-a at what's happened before!" exclaimed Luigi.

-2 weeks earlier-

"IS THAT YOUR SALAD MAN?!"

"Yes. It is..." said DeDeDe.

"WELL I WILL PUNCH IT!"

And he did, and it flew off into the window crashing into a tree.

-1 week after that-

"Mii Fighter, can you hand me-A the remote?" Asked Wario.

"SURE THING WARIO!"

He punched the Remote over.

The TV broke.

-3 days earlier from the Intervention-

"Do you like Waffles?" asked Link, on a random Sing-Song tune.

"Yeah I like waffles!" and Mii Fighter punched it away into the TV.

"Do you like pancakes?"

"Yeah I like Pancakes!" and Mii Fighter threw it into the chandelier.

"Do you like FRENCH toast?"

"NO!" and Mii Fighter fired his LAZER.

-and just yesterday-

"AHH!"

Rosalina was thrown offscreen for eating FRENCH Toast.

"MAMAMIA!"

Luigi was thrown offscreen for wearing Yellow.

"!"

Megaman was thrown all the way to the moon.

"Mii Fighter, remember. You aren't a ruthless killer like that. You... Are a brawler. A Kid Friendly Brawler," said Link.

"Ok, ok... I guess I'll try to calm- Is that French Toast?"

"..."

And Mii Fighter panicked and went berserk.

-Truth or Dare-

"Wow Ness, nice game. Can we play?" asked Mii Fighter, sitting next to Sonic and Villager.

"Sure... but I don't really feel comfortable near Snake... kissing Samus... on a bed... with nose blood..."

"... WAIT WHAT?!" and Mii Fighter punched the bed to the moon.

"... Hi," greeted Megaman.

"Ok, so let's start!" exclaimed Sonic. "I'm waiting."

"Ok, I have to explain the rules. Ok so, first we roll the die. We go that many spaces, and if we land on a blue space, you pick up a Blue Truth card. If we land on a red space, you pick up a Red Dare card. I should probably remove the... kissing dares... And Done! So, you have to land on the exact place to win. You can pick some Yellow cards which give fortune, or pick which give us bad fortune to others. Ok, so you earn these cards by landing on a Whirlpool Space. Alright, so let's begin... Oh, right. If you land on a purple space, an event happens. Choose A or B. The other person reads it so you don't cheat. Ok, let's go."

Mii Fighter picks up the die. "... 6! Oh, got a red card. ... Kiss the person to your right?"

To his left, there was Villager. To his right, there was... Samus. What?

Ness was next. "1..2...3...4...5...6! Red Card... Infiltrate the Hot Springs... Of opposite gender. Wow."

And Ness did it. He was steamed up like a tomato after that.

"Ness... Ouch. My turn!" said Villager.

"...1. Wow. Purple space. Ok let's see..."

Sonic picks up a purple card and reads it to V. "You walk for camp and lost your food. Would you- A: Eat your shoes. B: Catch some Bugs. C: Get Bark and eat it."

"C."

"You just farted rainbows and flew far far away."

They kept playing.


End file.
